The Beginning: An Origin Story
by ScarletWitch1988
Summary: After their parents die, Pietro and Sofija are kidnapped and experimented on. But who are these people and how will the Jovanovic siblings escape this endless torture?
1. Prologue

_Title: The Beginning: An Origin Story_

 _Author: ScarletWitch1988_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the MCU otherwise this would have happened and I would have changed an awful lot from the comic books._

 _Author's Notes: The j's are pronounced y. So it says Sofija but is pronounced the same as Sophia._

* * *

Prologue

Pain. All I can remember is pain. I can't remember where I am but it's unsafe. They will hurt me again. I have to escape. But how? They are all soldiers here. That's why they took me. Took my brother. We are of use to them. Supposedly.

I'm Sofija. Sofija Maja Jovanovic. And my brother is Pietro Teodor (A/N: Theodore) Jovanovic.

Our maijka and otau died when we were 11 because of the bombings in Belgrade. Having had nowhere to go we quickly found ourselves living on the streets of Belgrade during conflict.

Shortly after that, they took us.


	2. Chapter 1

_Title: The Beginning: An Origin Story_

 _Author: ScarletWitch1988_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the MCU otherwise this would have happened and I would have changed an awful lot from the comic books._

 _Author's Notes:_

* * *

Chapter 1

I knew something was wrong, the first day I woke up. I felt… comfortable and that hadn't happened in a few weeks. I woke up feeling wary of my surroundings, and it actually took a short while for me to get round to opening my eyes. When I did I didn't have a clue where I was and I began to panic because I couldn't see Pietro anywhere, although I hadn't looked very far considering I was still in bed. Not being able to identify my surroundings caused me to panic. When I awoke, the soldiers were alerted and when they arrived to my room they could see I was panicking. They didn't like that. Next thing I knew; the world was going dark again.

When I came to the second time, Pietro was perched on the end of the bed. It didn't take me long that day to figure out that wherever we were was bad news and that we needed to leave. We knew that these soldiers couldn't be trusted. Not long after I had woken up, they removed Pietro from my room and took him to the one next door so they could take me to the lowest floor for a medical examination. This raised even more suspicion in me. I had already realized from the way they reacted to me panicking that resistance would be futile and if we wanted to leave this place, it would take us time to plan and execute, hoping that no one would find out what we were intending to do.

Pietro crept into my room on the first night. "I don't like it here." He cried as he curled up next to me. "I want to leave." I wrapped my arms around him as he sobbed. "We can't leave, at least not yet. We don't know anything 'Tro. I don't know where we are but I doubt were still in Belgrade. They clearly want something with us." I replied. "besides, it would only end badly and you know that. We need some sort of strategy for if we try and leave but it will take time and you have to obey them. If we don't, we'll only get hurt okay?" Pietro nodded in agreement, besides we're only 11, what can we do against all these soldiers, it would be too risky to try and leave now considering that we are completely defenseless.

For the first couple of weeks, things weren't so bad. We were given proper meals, better than anything we'd had whilst at home. They also trained us, they wanted us to know how to fight, how to protect ourselves if anything bad ever happened. The soldiers actually seemed friendly and would talk to us and keep us company when the other was away. We particularly enjoyed the racing track because of our love of running. Before the conflict at home, Pietro and I were two of school's star runners, the feeling of freedom that comes with running as fast as your feet can take you is truly amazing.

After the first couple of weeks, things began to change, first it was the food, we were given healthier food which wasn't bad but it seemed odd that they just changed what we were being given. Then we had to train harder and for longer, so that by the end of each day we collapsed into bed and fell asleep almost straight away. We were then given 'vitamins' – to this day I still don't know what they were putting in our systems.

After we had been there for about two/three months they began to change more, changing how things were done with each of us. Pietro was given more time training down on the track and I was shoved into a 'classroom' where they taught me different things, they taught me about them, and what they were doing. In hindsight this probably wasn't their best idea. HYDRA. They are called HYDRA and are trying to take away freedom, this was a bad idea on their part. They think I'm trustworthy, Pietro too, they don't think they have to remove our memories like they do with the Asset because they don't think we're against what they're doing but I tell Pietro everything that I've been learning because we are still trying to form our plan of escape.

The one thing that really got us talking about leaving was when they started to do things to us. Unimaginable things.


End file.
